


Primer encuentro

by Zaileth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brother Feels, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Su encuentro fue mera casualidad, una burla del destino y se odió por atreverse a acercarse, a sucumbir ante la curiosidad.
Kudos: 1





	Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña perspectiva de como pudiera haber sido el primer encuentro entre los dos hermanos.

Su encuentro fue mera casualidad. Una burla del destino, pensó el mayor de los dos presentes en esa parte del bosque.

Él había sido atraído por ese olor que le resultaba tan familiar, mientras que la pequeña criatura llegó ahí siendo perseguido por un grupo de niños poco amigables. De sobra está decir que en cuanto vieron al peligro que se acercaban, huyeron como los seres cobardes de los que se trataban. Resultaron precavidos, un metro mas cerca y de seguro para ese momento ya estarían sus cuerpos destajados en el suelo.

El único aun presente era la victima de la persecución, quien lo miraba confundido y fascinado, tal vez era la primera ocasión que se topaba con alguien como él.

Cuatro, cinco años, mayor de esa edad no parecía, recordándole con eso lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Un gruñido se le escapó al recordar lo ocurrido años atrás, cuando se prometió no hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese justo momento: _encontrarse con el pequeño_.

El niño no paraba de mirarlo, examinarlo centímetro a centímetro, procurando que ningún detalle importante se escapara de su análisis. Nunca en su corta vida había podido observar una persona tan parecida a él, y tener esa oportunidad en ese momento lo ponía contento.

Su cabello era igual de blanco que el de ese hombre. Sus ojos dorados resultaban idénticos, aunque los de ese sujeto eran tan fríos como las miradas que los aldeanos le brindaban cada vez que salía del castillo. Y también se trataba de la primera persona que veía con las mismas y peligrosas garras como con las que él nació. No tenía una cola tan esponjosa como la del sujeto, ni esas marcas en su rostro, e igual, el adulto no contaba con sus características orejas blancas.

– Yo soy…me llamo – quería habla con ese ser parecido a él, pero algo en el aura de esa persona le infringía cierto temor, una advertencia de precaución.

Y para el mayor estaba más que claro que seguir en ese sitio era un gran error que tenía que corregir en breve, por mucho que disfrutara el miedo que le impregnaba a aquella criatura.

Se dio la vuelta reanudando su marcha, ignorando al pequeño que se debatía entre seguirlo o imitarlo y seguir su camino de regreso a casa. Se traicionó cuando observó por el rabillo del ojo al niño que posiblemente se sentía contrariado ante el pensamiento de haber ofendido a su salvador con su balbuceo.

– Yo…. ¡Soy Inuyasha! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cerrando los ojos, como si ello amplificara el volumen de su voz.

– Ya lo sé – respondió sin girarse.

Después de eso juró con voluntad renovada no volver a rondar por ese territorio.

Se odió por atreverse a acercarse, a sucumbir ante la curiosidad. Por acercarse aun mas, para ayudar a ese niñato que era su medio hermano menor.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a Sesshomaru fue ese orgullo que sintió recorrer desde sus pies hasta la coronilla cuando el niño lo miró agradecido. Como si realmente fuera motivo de orgullo el proteger a su _medio hermano_ de esos estúpidos humanos.

No, Sesshomaru prefería evitar otro encuentro antes de albergar sentimientos fraternos hacia ese remedo de hanyou. Aquello podría significar su perdición, tal como la fue de su padre, un error en el que él no pensaba caer.

Ni siquiera por esa mirada sincera de agradecimiento y fascinación que le asaltaba en la noche.

Aquella imagen que su mente se negaba a borrar aun con el paso del tiempo, haciéndolo sentir mas y mas vulnerable, y que a veces le hacia preguntarse si no estaría siendo molestado por otras personas.

Y se maldijo aun mas fuerte en su mente cuando estuvo parado sobre un árbol observando de nueva cuenta a dicha criatura.

Estúpida conciencia y estúpidos sentimentalismos.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
